Investigating Immortals
by snowangel786
Summary: MI6 are intruding into the Cullen’s life while the Volturi are aiming their next hit in the human world, and somehow the two worlds will clash. Bella and Edward are under investigation with MI6 best agent. Things get a little out of control with wolves...
1. Prologue

Investigating Immortals

_MI6 are intruding into the Cullen's life while the Volturi are aiming their next hit in the human world, and somehow the two worlds will clash. Bella and Edward are months away from their wedding but the arrival of a spy may bring some tiny complications and wolves are always happy to be a part of any complication._

Those who don't know of Alex Rider, here is a short summary of his story. (spoilers)

His father and mother, John and Helen Rider, were killed in a plane bomb that was set there by an organisation called SCORPIA (explained in the fanfic). John Rider was one of the best spies in the British Government but his brother, Ian, came second. When John died, Alex was placed in the care of his uncle, Ian Rider, who trained Alex in becoming a spy. Alex was unaware of this up until his uncle was murdered by Yassen (one of the best assassins in SCORPIA). Alex lived in Ian's house with a housekeeper, Jack, who is not related to him in anyway. She's an American who needed a job and was offered one in Alex's house since Alex was a child. Alex reluctantly joined MI6, only because Alan Blunt (Head person) blackmailed him that Jack would be deported to America because her visa had ended months ago.

Every mission Alex went on was with reluctance. Alex has been on eight missions so far, the last being the most dangerous so far, in every mission Alex has shown great skill with martial arts and intelligence but in every book Alex has vanished from the boy he was meant to be but instead he has become a man. His life has changed dramatically and Jack was worried that he will never get to live a normal life. Alex will be fifteen turning sixteen in this fanfic and comes to Forks in the middle of the school year.

Twilight:

So Edward proposed to Bella, they are privately getting ready for her transformation. Rosalie (Likes Bella as a friend) and Emmet still go to their school, they have not graduated. Jasper and Alice still go that school as well. They have that table of theirs in the private corner. Bella's friends at school are keeping their distance. Jacob and the wolves are back with better moods. Jacob is still good friends with Bella, HE NEVER RAN AWAY, he just wanted some alone time and eventually became friends with her. He still clashes with Edward. The Volturi aren't a problem. Victoria is gone and Volturi don't really care about them anymore. Seth and his sister are also part of the pack and Jacob is known to be the leader but chooses not to.

I know that changes the original plot a little but you'll understand the fanfic better if you read my version of the Twilight Summary.

My first fanfic, I don't know if the plot has already been taken. Hope you guys like Investigating Immortals. Please review at the end, anything is accepted. Thanks. Enjoy. Tc xoxo

Prologue

Bella's POV

It was always a wonder for me, whether or not anyone would actually go through the files to see how long Edward had lived. He was always calm when he deflected my questions on whether the government knew. Then he answered one day.

"We have spies in the government, Bella, you don't need to worry." He said, his topaz eyes staring into mine. Distantly I could see Jasper watching us, I was about to scream out no but he already pulled his trick. The angst I felt was washing away and instead there was relaxation swirling in my blood. I tried to glare at Edward but he just smiled. His stupid crooked smiles made me believe that no government would come looking or even suspect anything from the Cullen's.

How wrong can one vampire get?

First came the boy. Then the Volturi and now two of the greatest governments of the world are after him. It was all falling apart, right in front of my eyes.

He had no family and I was his friend. Alex Rider is like little brother and I will try to help him as best as I can. Even if it means that we're exposed.


	2. Welcome to Forks

Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

The first word that left Alex Rider's mouth upon reaching Forks was a curse aimed purely at Alan Blunt. The sky was clearly indicating that it was going to rain soon what with the grey clouds acting as a blanket on the small town. The other travellers warily stepped out of the airport, their own gazes wandering around.

"Alex Rider?" An officer, wearing the American police uniform, asked, waving the board with his name written on it.

"Yes," Alex replied stiffly, immediately searching for signs that would imply that this man was dangerous. The gun was pocketed and the man himself looked quite gentle. At the sight of the gun, Alex stepped back slightly, reliving a particular memory. He shook his head and stepped towards the officer.

"Charlie Swan, you're meant to stay at my house for the months to come." The officer said kindly, reaching out his right hand to shake Alex's.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Swan," Alex also reached out his hand and clasped Charlies hand tightly.

"Charlie would be just fine." Alex smiled warmly at the man who seemed more like a fatherly figure than anyone else and that was just in five minutes of them meeting.

The two figures slowly walked off, the smaller of the two holding a small backpack while the other held onto a suitcase, dragging it along to the police car parked a few metres away.

"So you'll be staying at my place for the rest of the year?" Charlie asked casually, opening his door. Alex nodded his head, his thoughts flying back to when the head chief of MI6 called him to his office. Again.

------------flashback---------

_Alex had just reached his home but before he could step inside Jack called out that they called to tell him to go the bank. Now, anyone walking past would think nothing out of the ordinary about going to the bank. But Alex knew different. _

_Twenty minutes later Alex was standing outside of Alan Blunt's office, peering in to see the man of at least fifty talking on the phone. _

"_I see you have actually come, I wasn't expecting it." Mrs Jones, the lady who had informed and escorted Alex on many of his missions, said calmly from behind the fifteen year old._

_Alex quickly sneaked a peak at her and almost smiled. She looked the same every single time he came to see her. She towered over Alex in her sharp pencil heel black shoes and her business suit clung to her slim figure. Her dark skin colour was in no way a hindrance for her to hide her emotions. She hid them well; her dark eyes didn't even betray the momentary shock or happiness. That was what was expected from the Deputy Head of Special Operations._

_Alex said nothing in return instead walked straight into the room full of black modern furniture. Blunt put down the phone but didn't look up at Alex; instead he looked at some files placed in front of him._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Another mission has come to our attention." Blunt responded calmly to Alex's rude question, trailing a finger around a curved glass filled with water. _

"_So?" Alex knew what was coming. He had his last mission three months ago and it seemed that would be the last. Desmond McCain hadn't returned from the dead yet the burns on Alex had left a small mark but also the painful memory. As they all say, the pain of the memory will stay with you however much the scars fade. _

"_This one is something that we want solved just out of curiosity. Something that should be a piece of cake for you." Mrs Jones stepped in smiling down at Alex who kept quiet._

"_It's a town in America called Forks. We are going to enrol you at the high school as a normal student and you will remain as a normal student apart from gathering information on the Cullen family." Mrs Jones stated. She was uneasy about sending Alex on his next mission especially after she too had decided that Alex Rider was going to be avoided until he graduated from University._

"_Who are the Cullen's?" Alex asked, now curiosity laced the question. He knew that half the missions he went on were his fault, his own genes or mind or whatever. It was him that decided to pursue _

"_They are an old family who had left England and are now residing in America."_

"_Should we investigate every immigrant?" Alex asked sarcastically._

"_The family is literally centuries old, no one has died. Over the years we have seen additional people being added to the family but the father, Carlisle, is rather more interesting. One of the greatest doctors's alive but chooses to live a quiet life. Why?" Blunt explained quietly, watching the water in his glass rather than Alex._

"_Are you sure he's really centuries old?" Alex asked uncertainly._

"_No, that's why we need you to find out anything different about them. Their lives have been kept private in America, I asked their government but apparently there are no files on them." Blunt said, looking straight into Alex's blue eyes._

"_Should everyone have file on them?" Alex asked not expecting an answer._

"_Yes, and they don't, especially since they have a reputation for being the greatest doctor. Not good. Smithers already have a few gadgets ready for you so that you are able to communicate with us." Mrs Jones said casually._

"_But why should I go?" _

"_Because this is something we thought you would like. A vacation, no more missions and of course, you are a very reliable source." Mrs Jones quickly said before Blunt could open his mouth. But behind those words, Alex could sense the threat that is always present when they ask him for a mission. The threat that everything he held dear would be taken away from in a blink of an eye. _

_-----flashback--------_

Two days later Alex had boarded the plane that would take him across to another country to investigate why Carlisle hadn't died yet. What a morbid mission, Alex thought quietly as Charlie gave him a quick tour of the small town.

"That there is the beach, and if you want then I can get a friend of mine to show you around in La Push." Charlie said hesitantly but trying to talk as casually as he can.

"That will be nice," Alex replied solemnly but his thoughts were somewhere else altogether.

For the rest of the ride Charlie felt that there was no need for any more tour guide conversations and Alex didn't mind either for he was thinking of a way to get the mission over and done with.

"We're here," Charlie said stopping the police car in front of another truck parked in the driveway. Alex looked up at the house that seemed average and normal enough for anyone. Getting out the car, Alex took his sweet time in getting his suitcase and backpack out of the car, hoping to drag on the process of meeting anyone.

"Come on, we don't bite." Charlie said, grabbing the suitcase from Alex and dragging it up to his house. Alex reluctantly followed.

They both stepped into the house, a gentle reprieve from the stinging cold.

"Bella? You home?" Charlie called in the empty house. Alex knew that he was calling his daughter who had decided to live in Forks with her father rather than being a burden on her mother. Alex had read the file on her. She was a soft-tempered girl but honest and hard-working. She had lived her whole life in the sun but now she is spending her remaining school years in a rainy dull town. The report also said that she was the girlfriend of Edward Cullen, the adopted son of Carlisle Cullen. But there was no report on Edward Cullen, not even a name from where he was adopted or a picture. Yet there was a black and white picture of the man Carlisle. Bella was apparently extremely close to Edward and his family and the only way Alex could find any information is by getting close to her first.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." The soft reply came with a note of irritation. Alex followed Charlie into the small kitchen there he saw the eighteen year old girl, her back to him.

"Bella I want you to meet Alex Rider, the exchange student." Charlie introduced.

Isabella Swan twirled around, a spoon in her hand. She had dark secretive eyes, Alex noted. For a girl who spent half her life in the sun was remarkably pale but it seemed to flatter what with her dark hair held up in a messy pony. She was pretty Alex thought.

"Hi Alex, I'm Bella, are you hungry?" She said, smiling brightly at him. She seemed very nice and she instantly took a liking to him. Alex had charm, no one could deny that.

Alex returned the smile and nodded.

"OK, I'll set the table for three while Dad shows you to your new room." She stated smiling once more before going back to her cooking. Charlie nodded encouragingly and walked Alex to his room set upstairs pulling the bags up after himself.

"This is your room, the bathroom is just down there and the living room is downstairs. I'll leave you to set things up." Charlie said before leaving Alex to the small room set at the far end of the house.

It was small and cosy, with a single bed set in the corner next to a bedside table. A study table was opposite the bed and close to the window which overlooked the front lawn. Alex placed his suitcase next to the wardrobe planning to unpack but not right now. He was more interested in the silver car driving into the driveway.

Alex quickly walked downstairs only to hear Bella ask "What's wrong?"

As Alex walked down the stairs he tried to peek out who was at the door. Peeking apparently didn't work because Alex was confidently striding down the stairs, casually looking at who was at the door. And his confidence broke in that one instance.

At the door stood a seventeen-year old boy who looked more like a model than anything else. His bronze hair was stylish in a messy way. He was tall, just so much that he hovered over Bella a little, his topaz coloured eyes watching Alex descend the stairs. The darks circles around his eyes were prominent on his unbelievably pale skin.

"Edward this is Alex. Alex this is Edward," Bella introduced, smiling warmly at Alex who instantly knew that something was abnormally wrong with Edward. It just didn't seem normal. Alex wanted to get out of here as quick as he can so he was prepared to tell anything Blunt wanted. Edward meanwhile didn't even crack a smile and that worried Bella as she always thought him to be the kind polite person.

"Bella, is dinner ready yet?" Charlie called from the lounge. He was obviously ignoring Edward who called a greeting to Charlie which was met by a grunt. Bella sighed and shook her head in exasperation. Alex was left staring in Edward's eye defiantly. Edward still hadn't said a word not until Bella left.

"Who are you?" Edward asked coldly, his eyes not leaving Alex's.

"Alex Rider," he replied his English accent was pulled into effect giving him more character.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked anger slipping into his words.

Alex looked at him as though he had gone mad, Edward no longer looked kind but instead his eyes were narrowed in suspicion, his stance was slightly tense as though he was preparing for a match and the way he looked at Alex was with disgust.

"I'm an exchange student." Alex stated calmly although inside he was wondering whether Edward knew the reason of Alex's presence.

"Then who the hell is Alan Blunt?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Alex replied but in fact Alex was thinking through everything twice. How did Edward know Blunt? Who is he? At this, Alex's suspicion was raised even higher of Edward. Something was out of place that much was obvious.

"You better be careful around here," Edward warned. Alex just nodded without any emotion. He didn't trust Edward and in turn he didn't trust Bella.

After that little word of warning the rest of the day seemed to progress as expected. Alex had dinner with Bella and Charlie but Edward sat next to Bella not eating anything. He looked suspicious but seemed to have a decent conversation with Alex. Charlie spoke to Alex like an old friend while Bella spoke to him with interest.

"Which school are you going to?" she asked.

"Forks high, I'm starting tomorrow." He replied easily.

He was briefed about the kind of school was in this small town. The school was small but the education was good. Kids that attended the school seemed to want to learn as opposed to the school in La push.

"We'll be happy to show you around," Bella said politely, her hand resting over Edwards lightly. If it weren't for the fact that the two teens looked like teens, than Alex would have thought that they were married what with their plural talking, touching each other lovingly and the way they looked at each other. It just made Alex want to puke.

Bell looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

"What classes are you taking?" She asked, her dark eyes peering into Alex's blue. Edward looked at Alex with suspicion on this.

"Oh, I'm taking biology, PE, English, maths, history and legal studies." Alex answered, remembering the subjects he read from the file Blunt had given him.

"Interesting, but you know what else is interesting. The game being played right now. So, Alex, you can go unpack and enjoy your night before school." Charlie said gruffly getting up from his chair and looking down at Alex who nodded. "Bella, you can do the dishes and Edward can possibly wander off into the Netherlands to never return." Charlie mumbles his last words but so softly the no one but Alex who was sitting next to him could hear. Alex choked on his drink, laughing. Edward smiled charmingly while Bella looked on confused of the drama.

"Goodnight Dad."

"G'night sweetie, Bella will drive you to school Alex," Charlie said tiredly almost walking out of the room but stopping and turning around. "Goodnight Edward." He said almost reluctantly. Edward smiled in response. Alex thought that was very good of Edward to be polite even though it was very obvious that Charlie despised him in the inside.

"I'm going as well. It was nice meeting you." Alex said quickly to Bella and Edward before any other awkward questions could arise. Bella smiled politely, her pale face lighting up while Edward smiled tightly.

"You too, Alex," He replied politely.

Alex looked at Edward closely. He didn't know what he was expecting to see but what he saw triggered something. His curiosity to find out Edwards true story was too great for him to go back to blunt with information. This time his curiosity was for his own benefit. He knew that Edward couldn't possibly be normal. Something was wrong, maybe with the whole family and Bella knew.

Edward frowned tightly at the young boy who walked away up the stairs. Alex Rider's thoughts were confusing. He thought at least ten different things at the same time. And that was dangerous.

It was around two in the morning with Alex woke up. He had planned to place some bugs around the house. What he was not prepared for was the sounds coming from Bella's room. It sounded like she was talking to someone. Carefully Alex extracted himself from the small bed and stood up, tip-toeing over to his bag. Smithers had given him three bugs.

One he was going to place in the lounge room. One was going to go in Bella's room. And the last was going to stay on Alex at all times. The last bug looked a little more creative. It was on a thick silver chain, the type only boys would wear. It had an 'AR' on it, the bug discreetly melted in to the 'R'.

So Alex stepped out of his room quietly and walked down the stairs, only stopping for moment at Bella's door. It was silent now; he could hear her breathing deeply as though she _was _sleeping.

He walked into the lounge room, past the small sofa, the coffee table and to the other side where there was a row of frames. Alex softly placed the bug behind a photo of Bella and someone who looked like her mother. After that he turned around and started his way to the kitchen, where he poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table. Just thinking.

For one year, MI6 had taken his life. For one year they had used him. And in that one year nothing had been peaceful. His first mission was half-finished from his uncle who had been shot, an occupational hazard, apparently. Then he was sent in, just to finish the job. Ian Rider was good at his job. Very good, because he never let Jack or Alex realise that Alex was getting trained to work for MI6. Alex's whole life revolved around the fact that he was one day going to follow his father's footsteps by working with MI6. Albeit reluctantly and not the same patriotic reasons as his father or uncle.

In the past one year, he was targeted for murder so many times that Alex actually lost count. Placed in a tank next to a poisonous jellyfish; going to be cut open while alive for a mad scientist; forcibly adopted by a psychopath; pop-star who'd threatened his friends; the nano-bites in his bloodstream which could at the press of a button kill him; sent into space; realising that his godfather had killed his mum and dad and the last was the most horrific. Running in a greenhouse full of genetically modified poisonous plants and animals; hanging from a rod with his arms just so he wouldn't fall into a pit with hungry crocodiles; bombing a dam, the rush of water against him and the fuel which he set to fire had burnt his chest and neck. And these were only the high points in his mission. An attempt at murder from Scorpia, the bullet wound leaving its mark.

But the one thing he noticed that these psychopaths were people that the world trusted. They were people who gave the world something but instead they were thinking of taking back everything with triple the interest. They were insane, he knew that but it's not like anyone would believe him.

But what could be with the Cullen's? Edward didn't seem like he wanted to take over the world. No, he seemed more like the eighteenth century gentleman. He seemed normal but the question is what about Car-?

Alex's head snapped to the doorway, as he heard the soft rustle of someone walking down the stairs. He watched in surprise as Bella came in view and she looked wide awake, her hair was a little mussed and she was a little pink but wide awake. But Alex had heard her sleeping deeply, why isn't she slumbering? Or rubbing her eyes?

"Alex! What are you doing here?" She gasped, stepping into the kitchen the moonlight showing that she was in her PJ's.

"Just getting a drink," Alex answered, showing her his empty glass.

"Oh, OK, well, you should go to bed. It's been a while since you've been down here; you've got school tomorrow anyway." Bella said hastily, also getting herself a glass and filling it with water.

Alex was about to reply then thought better of it. He nodded, left his glass in the sink and walked up the stairs back to bed. The last thing he thought of was that Bella was sleeping deeply when he heard her. So how did she know how long he was downstairs? Why wasn't she the least bit sleepy? Alex's suspicion grew and slowly he fell off to sleep.

............

The room next door, there was a man over a hundred years old listening to the fifteen year olds thoughts. In fact he was listening ever since Alex had stepped into the kitchen. And he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the boy. He even saw the images that Alex had pictured, felt a tinge of the pain he felt. Edward was furious at the government but he wasn't going to let Alex get the chance of reporting back to the government. No, he needed to protect his family. Moving now, would raise suspicions. Staying here was better. He would just have to warn his family to be normal. If that was even remotely possible.

...........

Hey, don't know whose reading this but whoever it is, I'm kinda begging you to review. Just scroll a little further down and click review. Type a short paragraph, a sentence even, about the story and click send (I think). Please. Please. Please. Remember Puss in Boots picture in Shrek two (Go to profile page to check it out). Imagine him asking you...can you really deny him that? If so, then you are incredibly strong to leave him like that! Please Review seeing as you've already read and are down the bottom.

Chapter two will be up sometime soon, already halfway through it.

TC xoxo


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

"_I'm sorry, but we're going to Washington._" _Sabina said carefully, watching the two swans that swum under the bridge. Alex looked at her, not surprised but disappointed that such a thing would come. His disappointment changed to anger, blaming MI6 and more importantly Blunt for this._

"_We'll meet someday," she commented, hugging him tightly then kissed him lightly on the cheek before walking away. Alex stayed at the river bend, watching one of the swans drift away from the other. _

Alex woke in cold sweat, as the banging on the door got louder by the second.

"Wake up! Edward's picking us up in twenty minutes!" Bella called through the door.

"I'm up!" Alex called, scrambling out of the small bed. He shook his head, running his hands through his fair hair, trying to remove the memory from his mind.

In less than ten minutes, Alex had showered and dressed in casual clothes (jeans, a shirt that said he worked for CIA – a gift from Jack who thought it would be funny - and a leather jacket), and walked out of the room, slinging his bag over his shoulder. But before he went downstairs, he quickly ran into Bella's room and placed the bug behind the computer. No one would be able to see it through all of the wires of the computer. Even the static won't affect this thanks to the genius mind of Smithers.

"Here, have some breakfast." Bella said smiling at him. She looked like she was going to burst with excitement, jumping around in the small kitchen, placing a glass full of orange juice and toast on the table.

"Thank-you," Alex said, sitting down on the table and slowly eating his toast.

It was silent for a moment while Bella washed the dishes.

"You seem excited," Alex noted.

"I am, just waiting for Edward."

Alex took the opportunity to learn more about her boyfriend. "How long have you known Edward?"

"Oh, a little over a year." Was her flustered reply.

"Do you know his family?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, they're really nice." This time, Bella's voice was sure and confident.

"Do you know his dad?" Alex asked, thinking that she must know Carlisle.

"Yes –" a loud horn interrupted her answer. Alex groaned on the inside, he wanted to get this operation over and done with. But Bella seemed to glow with delight.

"Hurry," She mumbled, grabbing her bag and casually walking to the door. Alex grabbed his last toast in his hand and followed her out. Edward was there in his silver Volvo, glaring at Alex who closed the door behind him. Bella had forgotten to close the door in her haste to get to Edward as quickly as possible.

When Alex turned around, he saw Edward frown at him. Then saw him lean forward and give Bella a quick kiss before turning back to the wheel. Alex jogged to the car, quickly sitting in the back, eating his toast slowly.

"Good morning Edward," he greeted, smiling his best smile. _What in the world could make Edward hate me? _Alex thought remembering the hostile attitude last night and the glare this morning.

"Good-morning Alex, how was your first night in Forks?" Edward asked politely, looking back at Alex who was looking quite sick.

"Perfect," Alex muttered back, looking out the window. Edward turned to look at front and reversed his car out with a look of small triumph glittering in his topaz eyes.

While driving to school, Alex seemed to notice that it was quiet in the car, except for the occasional advice about what to do in school and what to expect. Alex saw that Bella always seemed to be holding his hand and that Edward would look at her every few seconds for several minutes. To one point Alex was about to tell him to keep his eyes on the road, when Edward looked back for half a second smiled and turned back to look at the road. Alex wasn't even sure if that had really happened.

When reaching the school, Alex looked out the tinted windows, trying to figure how he'll adjust at the new school. Something must have flickered across his face because Edward soon said "I think everyone will like you, Alex," he said so casually that Alex would have thought there was concern in his words. After the glaring attack yesterday, today seemed to be going well. Edward smirked for no apparent reason. _Weirdo, _Alex thought. Edwards smile abruptly vanished in a sour frown. He drove the car right round to a corner where there seemed to be a forest in front of them and the school behind him.

"We're here!" Bella said a little too happily. She looked like she could jump with excitement at the prospect of school.

"Why is she so happy?" Alex muttered slowly as he got his bag and mentally prepared himself for this torture.

"Because she won't be called the new kid anymore, the attention will be off of her." Edward explained to the question. Alex looked annoyed that Edward had answered the question or even heard the softly mumbled question.

Edward stepped out of the car the same time Bella closed her door. By the time Alex got out, Edward was holding Bella's bag and his own in one hand while the other held her hand. She looked pleased. Alex looked at the forest for two seconds, mentally preparing himself for the new school.

What he expected was for the parking lot to be empty. It wasn't.

He expected the students to have their own business. They didn't.

He expected Edward and Bella would walk away from him. They didn't.

He expected that he wouldn't create such a huge spectacle by arriving. He just did.

Every single pair of eyes had turned to him, watching him watch them. Alex looked around and noticed the cliché`s perfectly. The loners were alone in their car. The Goth (only one) was sitting under a tree. The Popular, well, there's the funny thing, there weren't any. No jock or cheerleaders like in the movie. But instead what Alex did notice was a red convertible next to a jeep where four teenagers stood. The two girls were beautiful and that was an understatement, they were gorgeous in their own way. There was a small pixie like girl who was like a ballerina and she seemed to have the grace of it as well as she walked towards Bella and Edward. Following her was this pale handsome boy, his eyes serious and body tense. He held the pixie-girls hand.

The other girl smiled tentatively, gave Alex a deep scowl then flicked her perfect movie like blonde hair and walked away. The other boy who was bulky and strong and looked like he could beat Alex out in two seconds followed the blonde girl like a little puppy. _Disgusting,_ Alex thought when he saw the ego of a man vanish in front of a women's eye.

Edward started chuckling so much that Bella looked concerned, even the pixie girl looked slightly shocked.

"Hey, Edward, whose the pretty boy?" the pixie girl called. Her voice was almost like a melody so soft and perfect. Also unnatural. Alex cringed at being called a 'pretty boy', he was anything but.

Her voice seemed to have captured everyone's attention, even the classroom curtains were pulled aside, a teacher looking down at the crowded car park.

"Alex Rider," Edward answered quickly, a smirk still on his face even as he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist.

"Hmm," She muttered walking up to Alex, the boy following closely.

"Nice to meet you," Alex stuttered under her thoughtful gaze. He had to admit, she was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you too," She said at last, a smile blossoming on her face. Her eyes crinkled as a thought entered her mind and she turned to the boy behind herself and winked at him. He smiled.

"Alex, this is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper." Bella introduced seeing as no one else did. Alex nodded his head at Jasper – Alex noted that he was handsome- who returned the gesture. "Come, we need to show you to your classes," Bella said once again in plural.

Alex nodded and followed her through the car park. As he walked through, he could almost feel everyone's gaze on him.

"Hey, Bella, who's the new kid?" A girl called out.

"Alex Rider," Bella replied cheerfully. Alex could hear the murmurings of his name being passed around.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up. Head down and walk away, _Alex thought to himself, striding next to Edward who was smirking.

"Bella, I'll make my own way to class," Alex quickly said as they reached the tall building. Bella nodded. "Office is around the corner and then if you need anything, I'll be in the gym." She said caringly.

The fair haired boy nodded his understanding and walked away, towards the office and soon to his first class.

----ACACACACACAC---- -

Alice Cullen was smiling brightly. It wasn't a pleased smile or an evil smile. It was a smile that indicated that she knew something that no one else did. And when her life partner, Jasper, questioned her, she just smiled sweetly, kissing him gently on the cheek before leading him away.

-----ARARARARARARARAR----

His first class was chemistry. He sat in the corner, on his own watching the teacher go on about the sub-shells in an element. A shame that he already knew this otherwise he could've appeared to be more attentive. His nimble fingers lightly traced his necklace. All he had to do was press a tiny button on it and MI6 would be hearing this as well. They, too, would be dead bored. Just a little pressure was all that was required. But he refrained from doing so in the last second. It wasn't a decision on his part but surprise that made him drop his hand front he button.

It was Alice, pixie girl, who had walked passed the door and she seemed to be looking straight at him. She shook her head a little and only when Alex's hand had left his throat did she walk away. Alex didn't know what to think. Did she know that he was a spy? Did she just shake her head because she belongs in the psychopath ward?

His last question left him wondering what new kind of hell had he gotten himself into...

------ACACACACACACAC--------

Alice didn't particularly like people who were purposely mean and depressed. She was like sunshine, if you saw her you would find a smile lighting your face. That was Alice. Everyone knew that she was the most approachable out of all the other Cullens. It was just her beloved that kept them all away.

If Alice was the sun then Jasper was the moon. Silent with a slight intensity which, even in Alice's presence, lights up the room, he may not smile but when he does it was like your world is becoming smaller. He was perfect for Alice balancing her when she was on burnout and she helped him when he was hidden by the dark clouds of his past. It was the perfect relationship.

But there was only one thing that got on his nerves. The silent conversations. They think he didn't know. They think that he is oblivious to the half millimetre nods, the eye conversation or even the fast paced mouth wording the sentences. They were wrong. Jasper was smart, of course he was, he survived a bloody war where compared to today's politics it would be like comparing salt and sugar together. Humans had yet to learn the meaning of politics and war.

Jasper knew Alice better then she knew herself. He knew Edward better than Edward knew himself. It was only a matter of time before their pointless charade was over. Because it was now getting boring. And when Jasper was bored he found something else to do.

Alice would usually be his main hobby but seeing as she doesn't feel the need to share that much with he decided to challenge Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, wanna play a game?" He asked softly. His voice betrayed no evil thoughts.

"Bring it on!" Emmett boomed. They were walking towards the cafeteria for their free period. Cafeteria was always empty in free periods. No one was allowed in but teachers didn't have the guts to say no to the Cullen's.

"Alright, Edward said to..." Jasper continued. It was too easy. Soon Jasper would laugh and a new game would begin.

-----ARARARARARARAR------

The very first time Alex lied to his friend, he felt this guilt weigh him down. It was almost like he was starting to make a quilt. With each lie he told Tom, the blanket seemed to get bigger and bigger, thread by thread, and it soon seemed big enough to envelop himself into a world of deceit and illusions. But every thread, just like every lie, has to unravel. It was only a matter of time before Alex would have to come out in the open.

The minute Alex came here he knew that he would have to make new friends to get more information and by making new friends Alex would have to lie again. He might as well make a company of blankets and write the word Lie on every single one of them.

So when lunchtime came, Alex was prepared to seat himself away from the students, a pointless attempt at not lying. But it made sense to Alex. Don't talk to anyone, don't make friends, don't lie and eventually he won't feel any guilt or remorse. It would be normal for him. And yet his plan was ruined.

As Alex sat down at the table in the corner, away from anyone and closest to the window, he noticed that five out of the six Cullens were present at the table plus Bella. Only Emmett wasn't there. Alex sat in a position where he could watch them from a distance but also appear to be deep in thought.

The blonde girl was sitting elegantly, her legs crossed and her pale hand upon the table. Even from the distance Alex could see her beauty, it was almost like she was glowing. Her lip were curved at small smile, nodding at Alice's words. Alice was talking quickly, animatedly describing something with her hands. She was pretty, the girl-next door pretty, the one who would be expected to be centre of attention without knowing she was. The blonde would know that she was in the spotlight and she would make the most of it.

Jasper sat next to his girlfriend, smiling at her. His eyes were always on her but for one flash second he flicked his eyes to Alex. Their eyes met and a warning was issued. It was a guy thing...that was simply explained.

Edward and Bella were talking to each other softly, he had his arm around her shoulder holding her tight against his shoulder. Almost protecting her against someone. Alex didn't have to look far to figure out who. Mike kept glancing over with jealousy and disgust.

Alex waited to see the sixth one appear, waited for him to sit down next to the blonde girl but he never came. Before lunch ended, Bella walked over to him, Alice following her.

"So how's the first day?" She asked politely, sitting opposite Harry. Alice, too, sat down gracefully next to Alex, watching him.

"Going brilliantly," Alex muttered sarcastically.

"I'm just surprised that no one is annoying you like they had done to me the first day." Bella said, looking around the cafeteria. Alex looked around but noticed that nearly every single head was turned this way. "Ok maybe they are but in a different way..." Bella corrected.

"Anyway, Edward will drop us off home so just meet us at the car-park." Before Alex could reply the bell rand, the sound echoing around the cafeteria. Slowly everyone stood up, taking their own time walking to their lockers.

"Yeah I'll meet you there," Alex said with a small smile also getting up from his seat and carrying his tray to the bin. He glanced over the Cullen's table again and noticed the three remaining Cullen's watching him like a hawk. Only Jasper was smiling mischievously.

* * *

Alex was finally getting to know a boy in his class, Rust he insisted that people call him rather than his original name Russel. He gave no reason as to why.

He had dark hair, black almost if not in the light, was slowly reaching past his ears, covering his dark brown eyes. He always lifted his long arms to push the hair back. He kept saying to Alex that he intended to cut it as soon as his mother let him. When Alex asked where he lived he answered with a nonchalant "La Push. I'll take you there sometime."

Nearing the end of the day, Rust began talking about these huge hulking boys that usually hang around La Push and one of them seemed to be rather interested in Bella.

"I mean, I saw you hang around with her. I'm just telling you. Be careful." He advised, watching Alex fiddle with the pen. "She's full mixed up with the Cullen's and she's also mixed up with the Sam Gang."

"Sam Gang?" Alex asked sceptically.

"Yeah, really hulking guys who just walk around La Push as though they own the place." Rust said.

"So who is she friends with?" Alex asked just as the bell went. Gathering his books, Alex stood to the side waiting for a reply.

"Jacob Black. I'll see you later Alex."

"Yeah, see ya."

Walking out of the school wasn't much of an effort for Alex as he already knew his way around the school. It was a habit Alex learned from his first mission that learning your way around the place is better. So with hardly any thought to where he was going, Alex grabbed his books from his locker and met up with Bella and Edward at the car-park. A red convertible stood next to the Volvo, Alice poking her head out the doorway and talking to Bella and Edward.

Alex quickly walked towards them, his steps splashing in the water. Upon reaching the car, the red convertible drove away. "About time, lets go home." Bella said softly when she saw Alex.

"Sorry, there was a rush at the lockers." He muttered while opening the back door and seating himself comfortably. Edward remained silent as he started the car, turned the heater on for a shivering Bella and drove out of the car-park.

"There's always a rush, the trick is to get there before everyone else."

"Obviously," Alex snorted.

"Or..." Bella continued loudly "Just push your way through if you're in a really big hurry."

"I'll be sure to remember that next time." Sarcasm laced his words softly.

"But, of course it helps when Edward is there, scowling at anyone who gets in your way." She gloated back, smiling innocently at Edward.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want a pale-boyfriend-who-doesn't-look-like-much-but-his-brothers-do hold your books? He scares away half of my class." Alex said nodding his head at Edward.

"So what rumours did you hear today?" Edward asked coldly, glancing at Alex through the rear view mirror.

"Nothing..." After that no one uttered a word not until they were at the corner of Bella's house.

Edward hissed and said rather angrily "damn it."

Bella held his hand tighter, wondering what was going on but didn't want to. Alex had more guts and quickly asked what was wrong. He got no reply.

As they neared Bella's house, Alex could clearly see a silhouette on the porch. Edward drove into the driveway, braking quickly.

"Oh, no, Jake...not now..." Bella gasped out as she recognized the figure.

_Jacob Black?_ Alex thought. Edward snarled back at Alex for no apparent reason.

"You two go ahead, I think he wants to talk to me."

Bella and Alex left the car and slowly walked towards the front door. Before Bella could even say high the huge hulking figure ran towards Bella and enveloped her in a hug.

"Jake what are you doing here?" She asked angrily. Alex stood behind, watching the muscles in the boys (mans???) arm ripple. He was strong, that was how much Alex knew at the moment and the fact that he wouldn't let Bella go despite the car horn beeping in the back.

Jacob finally let Bella go and stepped back to stare at Alex. Alex stood tall. He gazed back at Jacob with strong wilful eyes refusing to back down even an inch. This was another guy thing, sizing the other up see whether he was weird or not.

"What are you doing here?" Bella repeated, tugging on Jacob's arm, frustration building up at no answer.

"Blood-sucker told me about _him!"_ Jacob said softly, but not softly enough that Alex couldn't hear. "He's from MI6! Are you freaking kidding me?!"

There was moment of silence. It was one of those moments where you wished, with all of your heart, that anything would happen just to ease the tenseness in the situation. It was one of those silences that you know you said something wrong but you can't take it back. And finally it was one of those silences where hidden truths come out in the open.

Before anyone could even take a deep breath, Edward had appeared out of nowhere next to Bella, pulling her behind him. Alex dropped his bag and got in a fighting stance. Jacob stood where he was, exactly as he was, only now understood what he had said.

"What do you know?" Alex asked coldly, not dropping the stance. He was already thinking of escape routes.

"First you tell us who you really are?" Jacob Black asked the same time Bella said "Leave him alone."

Internally, both werewolf and vampire groaned. Their love interest had now taken another cub into her arms.

_Why does she have to love!?_ Jacob asked the heavens almost.

_Not now..._ Edward thought unpleasantly.

_Who are they? _Alex thought, calculating each path he could possibly take to escape.

_Please don't hurt him _Bella pleaded, for the first time hoping that Edward can hear her thoughts.

-----------------FBI----------------

Joe Campbell was a man who knew the secrets of the world and the keeper of them all. He worked with the president all year round, making sure that USA is a place for all to live. He had a family of his own and secrets of his own.

"Sir, MI6 have sent Rider to Forks." Owen said from the doorway.

Joe nodded one to signal he understood and two so that Owen could leave. Joe heard about Rider. The Rider duo, John and Ian, they were the best in the world. Joe had once tried to recruit them both for CIA. But they only worked for the Queen. They were patriotic, no doubt.

But they were killed. John Rider left behind his son. A shame really, that he was living in England. Through the years, Joe had kept an eye on Alex Rider. He knew of Ian trying to train him. He knew Alex's reluctance. And he knew that he wanted Alex Rider to work for him.

Reaching out, he pressed his finger to a button on the phone. "Anderson, send out four men to Forks. I want Alex Rider. Now. And get me Jack Starbright's whereabouts. Also Sabina Pleasure's." Joe smiled with content. Alan prided himself on the success missions he held. Eight in one year from a fourteen year old boy. Now watch. Alex Rider is out of England and on America's soil. No one can stop him now.

Four men, each with their own story, stepped onto a motor bike and sped to Forks. They were briefed and told what the boy was capable of. They were on their way to get this boy no matter what.

Ok, say hey. I only got one review, thank you so much gluxaforvever for typing a few sentences. Really, please Review. I need comments about my writing style whether you like it, dislike it and why so that I can improve. Review please....xoxo

I'm sorry for the late update but i kinda got absorbed in another fanfic and couldn't stop reading. So here it is. I came home from work early because i fainted at the register. EMBARRASING!!!! So here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)

Ps. Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Any of the Twilight saga characters etc. They belong to Anthony Horowitz and Stephenie Meyer.


	4. Attempt

_Chapter 3: Attempt_

I remember when I was a child; I would be sitting on the swing in our backyard. I remember the sun beating down on me and the soft peaceful music coming from my mother's room. She always had put that on. Always, when she broke up with her boyfriend. It was that music that I hear when I feel the earth falling from my feet, my eyes tearing up and when my heart is beating rapidly in fear, anticipation or hurt.

It was that music I was hearing right now, the soft beats of the drum playing every two seconds, the violin's strings being strung to the low and high notes that is mixed together and the hymns of the woman, her voice sounded like those mermaids that would compel the men to jump their ships at sea. But in the background of this music I can hear Edward's piano. The soothing lullaby, playing so gently it was mixed in with the music. Yet it was still the main part of the music.

It was Edward of course, a man who I loved so intensely that I was sometimes frightened by it. How is it that the books I have read could not even compare to what I have right now? How is it that my gaze would turn to him in moments of need, love and laughter? How is it that movies of romance are seen as kindergarten stuff compared to what we have? Questions I had used to ponder when I first recognised my love for him. And now these questions are meaningless. All I care about is the fact that I have met him, fell for him, and am now walking with him. Forever.

I see him now, standing in front of me his protective stance put up. His hand holding me behind him, his eyes were narrowed and I can imagine that he was scowling. But that was not what got me upset. Edward was a little overprotective sometimes so this was no worries for me. What got me worried was my best friend, my ever burning sun, Jacob Black.

He was growling, so much like a wolf that I would be surprised if Alex Rider doesn't realise he _has _come into the wrong part of town.

Alex stood there, his eyes narrowed, flickering back and forth between Edward and Jacob. He must be a very cautious kid.

"What do you know?" Alex asked once again, his stance not relaxing. In the background I could vaguely see dark storm clouds gathering, slowly rumbling towards this confrontation. Great, rain, just what we needed right now.

"We asked first! What do you want?" Jacob growled.

Alex didn't answer. He watched Jacob with something akin to growing interest and frustration.

"Jacob is not part of us. He is a...technicality." Edward said softly, drawing Alex's eyes back to him.

I could hear Jacob growl at the insult.

Alex looked stunned. I don't blame him. It's not every day your inner most questions are answered without you even opening your mouth.

"W-What...H-h-how did you know?" Alex stuttered. No one replied. And then, very slowly Alex relaxed as much as he could. I saw the conflicting emotions on his face and then he was raising his hand to his neck.

I felt this gust of wind so cold that I thought for a second that maybe I was falling. But it was Edward. He had left his spot in front of me and was now holding Alex's hand, stopping him from touching his neck. Edward was snarling and the only reason I could think of him snarling is if his family was in danger including me.

Alex Rider. A fourteen year old who went through hell and back and is on his way on making his second trip.

"Edward. Stop for a second." I said quietly, stepping forward. The wind blew from my right, brushing my hair across my shoulder. The icy wind had me shivering for a second where as Jacob, on my left, stood straight, bare-chested and without shoes. Edward turned his head to me slowly, making swift eye contact.

"Bella, stay out of this." Jacob tugged on my arm, pulling me behind him.

Now I was pissed off. Seriously, what is the problem with these two idiots? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Huffing, I pushed against Jacobs back, forcing him to step forward. Then I walked out from behind him and came to stand next to Edward. Alex in this time was trying to gather his bearings.

I laid my already cold hand on his, and looked him in the eyes. "If we explain to him, he might understand." I say to Edward. Edward looks at me than back at Jacob.

"He is a spy." Edward said in a tone that suggested he was answering a question. "No, they are not aware about you."

Ah, he must be answering Jake.

"Who are you?" Alex asked once more.

I look at him tugging Edwards hand away from Alex's neck. But not before Edward ripped the golden necklace from Alex's neck. "I'll take this for now." He muttered, stepping closer to me his hand engulfing the necklace.

Alex looked shocked as though his lifeline had been snatched from him. I took Edwards place and tugged Alex in the house.

Alex visibly flinched away when I laid my cold hands on his arm, tugging him forward.

"Trust me." Was all I said. I was hoping that this boy would learn to trust once again, even after all that he had been through. So when he met my gaze, I was unsurprised to see suspicion and anger swirling in the eyes. That was not what I expected. I expected him to be cold, emotionless.

So I walked ahead with Alex walking behind me. I motioned for Alex to enter the house as I held the door open for him. He walked through, barely glancing at me. Jacob walked in next, he had this frustrated look. I often wondered what it would take to get Jacob to smile his smile. Edward stood on the porch staring at me.

"What are you doing Bella?" He whispered, his voice so contained, so controlled that I knew he was frustrated and stressed out but didn't want to say.

"He would have figured it out. He's smarter than me." I didn't give reason for why but rather why not. If we can show Alex that we trust him to an extent then he must realise that he can trust us.

"Are you sure?" Again, so contained and hushed.

"Aren't you?"

Edward watched me with his topaz eyes. "No. But I hope you are right Bella."

"I hope so too." I whisper softly, as I hold out my hand, only a centimetre away from my waist, something that anyone would have missed, anyone but Edward. He stepped forward and held onto my hand. So gently and so softly that I had to grip his hand, just to make sure he never let go.

Walking into the house, I saw Alex standing in front the TV, watching with dark cool eyes. Jacob stood off to the side, glaring at Alex.

Edward sighed in exasperation.

"Stop it mongrel. The boy does not need to be frightened by you."

Ah, Edward did have a way with words.

"Shut up Blood sucker. If anything he should be running from you. Remember who protects who."

Who am I kidding? They both have a way with words. I think people call it fate.

"Blood Sucker? Mongrel?" Alex questioned a smirk coming on. A humourless, sadistic smirk. "Are those the American terms for bastard and jerk?"

No, no no. Why! Two of the people I loved most fighting were enough to keep me worried. But why did shy, black belt Alex have to be one too.

Jacob stared for a second, his gaze darkening. Then Edward was restraining him, holding him back.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Stupid kid thinks he can get the best of me. I'll show him!" Jake was muttering.

I turned to Alex to see his reaction. There was none.

He just stood there; arms raised slightly, his face an emotionless blank.

"Alex, please, trust me. We aren't going to hurt you." I tried to counsel Alex. Alex looked at me for a second. I don't know what he saw but he nodded and relaxed a little. I guess it was the abnormality of the situation, where the villain (us) is speaking kindly and civilly to him. Edward was telling throughout the day what kinds of position the teenager had to go through. And honestly some of the missions seemed to be movie material. Of course if anyone else had told I would never have believed them. That a fourteen year old had saved the world numerous times.

"Go on."

Jacob calmed down at that. Edward moved away, waiting for something. I nodded. Now what was I meant to say.

"Um...we know you are from MI6. We know about the missions and we know why you are here." Alex raised an eyebrow. "You are here to spy on Edward and his family. Find out why they have lived generations." I said this as quietly as I could but everyone in the room heard me.

Alex was silent. "How do you _know_?" he asked after a moment.

Great question. I turn to Edward, asking confirmation to which he nodded.

"Edward can read minds."

Alex was taking this rather well. So well that I thought he hadn't heard.

"What?" He sputtered out at last. I turn to Jacob who had this deep rumbling sound from his stomach. Of course Jacob would be laughing.

"You are thinking how stupid we think you are?" Edward said in a soft voice.

Alex now looked shocked. Edward had said Alex's thoughts out loud.

"Pretty stupid to be a pawn of the government." Jacob hissed softly.

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Um...well...I don't know if you can handle it."

"Reading minds was considerably simple. What more can there be?" Alex asked dangerously.

"He's a blood-sucker! A leech! Vampire! You idiot!" Jacob said angrily. Split second later he was crushed against the wall with Edward holding him in place effortlessly. Jacob looked slightly disgusted but otherwise unhurt.

"A...vampire?"Alex whispered. I moved towards him, ignoring Edwards hushed warning.

"Do you believe us?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because this stuff happens in fairytales...in movies! Not here in America and earth. Not in reality." Alex yelled, backing away from my outstretched hand. "Who...are... you?" These were his final words that made me believe that he was a spy. So cold hearted, so detached and dangerous that only an assassin could achieve. Alex, to me, sounded like an adult that was cautioned against every word spoken no matter from whom.

No one wanted to answer Alex. I moved away contemplating my own thoughts on my own reaction to be told about Edward.

Edward had let Jacob down; he had moved away and sat down on the couch, most probably thinking about his own reaction to being told about his nature and heritage. Edward had this conflicted look on his face.

There was a whisper, so small and insignificant that I didn't understand a word but Jacob did. He looked up.

A second later the front door was open and Alice came walking in, Jasper behind her, looking most like a body guard, a protector.

"Oh my god!" Alice breathed out softly. I watched as her gaze flickered between me and Alex and the Edward. It seemed she refused to meet Jacob's eyes. "You told him didn't you?" she questioned, her sharp gaze returning to Alex who shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"That he's a vampire!" Alex said pointing at Edward calmly.

Alice stared at him for a second, most probably assessing him. "You don't believe her do you?"

I wonder what Alice is up to. A vampire is ten times more aware of her surrounding and atmosphere, plus she had Jasper as an added bonus, so he would be aware of Alex's feelings. She should be trying to convince him.

"No."

She was quiet for a moment. "Alright. We were lying. This is a massive hoax just to annoy MI6."

Reverse Psychology. Although I caught on pretty quick, I don't think Jacob and Jasper did.

"But you guys aren't lying." Jacob insisted.

"What are you saying?" Alex demanded, renewing his martial arts stance.

We're back at the beginning.

"Alex," Jasper said his name coolly. Alex turned to him, not relaxing in the slightest. I would've thought that Jasper would have used the emotion controlling power to calm Alex down. But instead Alex looked ready to attack any one of us. I actually think he was going to because Edward came to stand in front of me protectively.

"Leave." Edward snarled at Alex. "Leave and there will be no fuss."

"Edward!" I whispered, did he not realise how much trouble they would get in. The government will come.

"Go!" Edward snarled once more. I turned to Alice who also looked shocked. Then her gaze angrily flickered over to Jacob. She couldn't see what was about to happen to us. She was blind.

"W-What?" Alex stuttered he was clearly surprised at this yelling.

I moved around to see his face. He looked angry yet satisfied. "They won't believe you! Alan blunt already has a hard time listening to you. When you say we are vampires what do you think will happen?" Alex was silent. "They'll question your mentality. So Alex just leave, say we're normal. Say that our names were passed down. But don't say what will risk you." Edward's tone had turned polite, as he softly persuaded Alex.

Alex looked at me for a split second before nodding. He rushed past me, Edward stood where he was. Everyone were standing still, watching Alex leave the room. Soon we heard him opening the creaking wardrobe.

"What just happened?" Jacob asked sitting straighter, staring at Edward expectantly. I too was waiting.

"I just told him to leave, save him the misery of the Volturi."

"But he can't go back to England!" I exclaimed.

"Why the hell not?" Jacob shouted back at me.

"Because..." I stepped around Edward to stare at Jacob threateningly. "Because he will be used again. He'll be given another damn mission. We can't do that! We can't!" my pleading stare had gone back to Edward who was watching me with grave eyes.

"What can we do?" Alice said softly, coming to my side.

"I don't know. But we can't just let him leave. Won't Aro know when he touches you?" I asked, using the best of my logic.

"Let him go Bella." Jasper murmured softly, still lingering in the corner. I could feel myself calming down automatically. He calmed my pleading nature and logic. I tried to give him a withering glare but found that emotion was slowly being washed away. I pushed past Edward, who stumbled a bit and walked past Jasper and up the stairs to Alex.

"Not fair Jasper!" I shouted as I walked up.

I had intended to ask Alex not leave, to make him stay here but as I neared his bedroom door I paused. The room which he only inhabited from one day was already empty, his bag packed on his bed. He sat on the bed with his back facing me. His head was bent; it looked like he was resting his head against his hands. I gently knocked on the door. Alex turned around instantly.

"What do you want?"

"Alex...I'm sorry for putting you through this." I said as nicely as I could. I wanted Alex to start trusting me. "I'm sorry on Edwards and Alice's behalf. But you have to understand them."

"Understand that you are a vampire?" Alex said sceptically.

"I'm not a vampire. They are." I continued explaining things to him before he could interrupt. "The pale skin, eyes that change colour, the way Edward moves. How he would read your mind, doesn't that say anything to you?"

"It says that I have come into some X-men movie."

I sighed deeply, walking further into the room. I leant on the window, opposite Alex who was watching me with his brown eyes.

"Think with an open mind. A completely open, unbiased, opinion free mind."

For a second I considered letting Alex go back to his home. I thought that would be best for him. But that one second passed and then I thought that I should try to convince him one more time. Just to keep him safe.

Alex nodded a couple of minutes later. He face relaxed completely, his eyes went unguarded. And in there I saw the emotional turmoil, the pain that a fourteen year old must feel.

"I was new to this town as well. I was never told about Edward nor did I ever think about it. But when you get close to someone as I did with Edward you start to notice some things. Edward's eyes changed colour constantly. He was always pale, never came out in the sun, and never ate anything. Edward was a different. Then one day I knew he was a superhuman. I didn't think he was a vampire just a superhuman, like superman. I was this close," I put my finger and thumb a centimetre apart just to emphasise it. "This close to getting in an accident. Edward was across the parking lot one split second, the other he was holding me with one hand and the other on a car. The car had a massive dent in it. It was Edwards's strength. And then Jacob went and told me a story about Cold ones and etcetera etcetera. I now believe in myths and rumours."

It was silent in the room. With each sentence I wove Alex's eyes narrowed. He was being cautious, I could see that. But I just laid out my life history with him, who wouldn't believe that.

" Really?"

I stared at Alex in shock.

"No! She just decided to read a fairytale out the top of her mind because she has nothing better to do!" Jacob said from the doorway. I never noticed him there. I tried to tell him to be quiet but he ignored me.

"I know what'll make you shut up and listen." Without warning Jacob took off his shirt and was running towards the window...where I was currently standing. Jumping out of the way, Jacob barrelled through the window, shattering it as he went.

A split second later Edward was shielding my body with his so that I would not get cut by the glass. From the corner of my eye I could see that Alex had instead run towards the window. I shook myself out of Edward's arms and ran towards the window, leaning out to see if Jacob was alright. He was crouched below my window and I could see him slowly stand up.

"Is he alright?" Alex whispered, leaning out of the window. I leant out with him, aware of Edwards arm wrapped around my middle restraining me somewhat.

"Of course he is." Edward said as he too leant out. "He wants to show off a little."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, glance at me and Edward.

"Watch." Edward had said that to Alex but I couldn't help but watch Jacob transforms. Unlike Alex I knew what to expect so I was prepared but this time I would be watching from a better point of view. Jacob looked up once and smiled, his white teeth flashing in what little sunlight there was.

"Here we go." Edward muttered exasperatedly.

I looked at Alex who seemed rather tense.

Then I peeked over the window, watching as Jacob ran, jumped and then morphed. It all seemed rather simple. But when I glanced back at Alex I saw that he was shocked. More than shocked actually, he looked as though this was a huge movie.

"W-W-what the hell?" Alex stuttered out. Edward moved me out of the way; I think he saw that Alex was on the verge of doing something drastic. Alex however was leaning further out of the window, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Alex stop..." I whisper. His hand was pressed down tightly on the shattered glass. Edward was tensing. And then it happened.

Alex leaned out the window even more, putting more pressure on his hand, cutting his palm. Edward tensed completely and turned me and him around so that our backs were facing him. But I felt a gust of wind and Alex's gasp. I could hear Alice shouting something about Jasper and then I realised. Jasper was still trying to maintain his control.

I turned around quickly, ignoring Edwards restraining hold, so that now I was pressed close to him, chest to chest. I looked over his shoulder at Alex who looked frightened. He was leaning backwards from the open window, Jasper hovering above him, his hand tightening around Alex's neck.

"Jasper! Stop!" I shouted, trying to push Edward away. He would let go. Instead he picked me up and ran, I didn't even notice where we were going until he finally stopped.

I pushed him away, easily breaking his hold and quickly looked around for Alex, spotting him a moment later at my window. We weren't far; we had just exited the house. I ran to the back, trying to jump around with my arms as to get Jaspers attention. I felt a nudge on my back.

"Please stop him, Jacob." I whisper. He did nothing but stood there. I think that was the time when we realised that things were out of our control.

Alice was trying to pull Jasper off, calming him and stalling for time. I was just watching as Alex leant out further from the window, threatening to fall off and Jasper still hadn't loosened his grip.

"What the hell!" I heard Alex yell, his back must've been hurting the way he was leaning away. In the distance I could hear tires coming to a slow stop, and a door slamming.

I could hear Charlie shout. "Bell's you home?"

In my moments of complete and utter panic it's not music I hear nor is it the soothing sound of Edwards voice. No, instead I hear the roaring sound of a motorbike and the bells of a school yard, intertwined so that I couldn't tell the difference. I was completely in shock at the turn of events today and never before have a prayed so diligently.

It was not a matter of Alex Rider anymore. It was a matter of life and death. For me.

If Alex was bitten or harmed in any way from Jasper, Jacob's pack will have no choice but to retaliate. And everything comes crumbling. The walls I tried to keep up, the glue I put in, the love I gave would all be for nothing in this war between the cold ones and the shape-shifters. I need to maintain that wall and Alex was going to help. Another human caught up in the myths of immortals.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**You all were saying something about line breaks...I couldn't hear you...kidding :D...Anyway, hope this a much more organised chapter.**

**You would not believe how hard it was to write this chapter. I just forgot where I was taking this plot, and then one day, not so long ago I was cleaning my room and found the forgotten notes in which the plan for this story is written there. So there's a lot more to come. **

**I don't think I will be writing from Bella's pov, it's so damn hard...I'm still not happy with it...but tell me your opinion pretty please :D :D **

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Review makes me smile so they are appreciated. Very much so.**

**Snowangelxoxo tc**


	5. Time

**4. TIME**

It was a difference of three seconds. Three seconds that stopped her. Three seconds that saved her life. And three seconds that changed her life forever.

Hiding in a corner behind a curtain, her hands were shaking as she pulled out a phone from her black purse. Her sunglasses slowly moving away from her dark hair and came to a low stop at the bridge of her nose, effectively hiding her bright eyes. Hastily she pushed the dark shades up her forehead, making it a barrier for her dark long hair to pass through. Her other hand meanwhile was scrolling through the list, looking for a name that meant everything to her. A name that could save her. He had to save her. He will save her from this hell of a place.

No sooner had she pressed the dial, she heard the various screams of the tourists with whom she had entered this so-called sanctuary with. A tall woman, equivalent to being called 'Goddess Aphrodite' had led them astray from the fountain, leading the many fanatically blinded into the underworld, telling stories of such ridiculously old paintings that it was surprising that they hadn't rotted away.

And she was only saved by her curiosity. Her curiosity leading her to hide behind the red curtain as two men carried out a conversation that spoke about murder, bait and...blood.

The screams echoed in the halls when it finally stopped. The last scream, sounded like a young woman's, was cut off abruptly.

Her hands shook viciously as she raised the phone to her ear, hearing the ringing in the silence. And praying with all her soul that he would pick up. And when he did she was so happy she smiled even in this state.

"Sabina?" his groggy voice said through the phone.

"Alex, help me!" She whispered, as she folded her body deeper into the corner.

* * *

His back hurt. A stray glass was poking him in the back viciously, as though it had a personal vendetta against him. Alex didn't know nor did he care, not until Jasper was pushed off of him and he was repositioned in the corner with Alice muttering soothing words. Alex slowly un-bent his back, slowly and carefully raising a hand to where the glass had decided to lodge itself.

"Ah...God..." he muttered as he grasped the glass and tore it free of his skin. In the corner, it seemed Jasper was having another mental spasm. Alex thought he saw something flash in Jaspers eyes.

He stood straight, feeling the blood on his back drip slowly down.

"Get out of here!" Alice chimed in, her voice strained, one of her hands covered her nose, barely opening her mouth.

Alex looked at her, too shocked to even move. Only when he heard Charlie call out from downstairs that he moved towards the bathroom. Edward was outside the door, still as a statue, one hand pinching the bridge on his nose.

"Go and wash up. Quickly." He said without moving his lips. Alex walked past him, entered the bathroom and closed the door making sure that he had locked it.

Walking down the stairs Alex didn't know what to think. When he had left the bathroom earlier the hallway and the room was empty. His room however was not in the same condition he expected it to be. The glass was cleared away, there was not a speck of blood and there was the necklace Edward had taken from him, lying on the bed. After looking in the mirror to check the bandage he had messily wrapped around himself was not bulging, Alex walked away from the room.

Descending the stairs in the Swan Household, Alex Rider for the first time stopped and thought about the possibility that what the Cullen's said was true...to an extent.

Stepping onto the ground level, Alex immediately saw Charlie lounging on the sofa in front of the TV, Jake sitting next o him comfortably. There was a game on the screen, something of which the two men were immersed in. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. Bella was sitting with Edward, her hand clasping his.

"Alex!" Charlie said, leaning around to see Alex standing in the door way. "I got a call from a Mr. Blunt today. He was asking whether you had lost your phone."

Alex looked at Charlie for a second assessing the situation. Finally, he said "No, it's in my bag."

"That's good. Maybe you should call him and tell him everything is fine." Alex nodded, walking towards the dining table. As soon as he sat down, Charlie stood up from the couch.

"I'm going back to the office. There are some files I need cleaned up. I'll be home late." With that Charlie pulled his coat on, smiled at his daughter and left Alex with no hope of escape.

When Alex heard the car reversing out of the driveway, he looked up to find Bella was watching him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Other than getting eaten, I'm all good. Perfect." Sarcasm laced his words. Bella flinched slightly but said nothing.

"We tried to tell you." Jake muttered sourly, getting up from his spot to come into the kitchen.

"Tell me that you were a wolf. I'm sorry, but were you expecting me to believe you?"

That stopped Jacob.

Sighing Alex looked away from the people who now knew his whole life. He looked at his hands.

"What are you going to do now?" Bella asked a little fearfully, coming closer to Alex at the table. Edward stayed where he was.

No one said anything. This was it. This was turning point that everyone was waiting for.

"Well, you need to see Carlisle. Your back may need some stitches." Edward said calmly, standing up from his position, keys already in his pale hand. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Who's Carlisle?"

"Their vampire doctor." Jacob replied, also standing up. "I'll meet you there."

He had left the room in long strides, out of the door in seconds. A couple of seconds later the roar of the motorbike could be heard and then fade slowly.

Alex looked at Bella. "Give me one reason why I should trust them."

"I don't know Alex. But I do. I trust them and you just need to trust me."

That seemed to stop Alex for a second. He was silent for a second, refusing to even think that Edward was listening to his private thoughts.

Then he nodded. "Let's go."

Alex sat on the chair opposite Dr. Cullen. It had taken only twenty minutes to get Alex to the house in which the 'vampires' resided. Yet the amount of emotions that Alex had gone through seemed as though it could last him a life time.

"Is that better now, Alex?" Carlisle Cullen was not what Alex had expected. Carlisle was young, handsome and had this gentleness that none of the other Cullens were able to exude, apart from his wife who was standing behind Alex, her concern for the boy shining through.

"I'm good." Alex grunted, the bandage wrapped around his torso was tightened to ensure it would not come loose.

"I'll go make dinner for you really quickly." Esme said. Alex turned in time to catch a small smile pass between the married couple. He nodded, before slowly getting up from the chair and heading towards the couch. The morphine was running high in his body and he felt woozy from the blood loss. It would not help if he escaped into the forest that surrounded the house.

As soon as Alex sat down on the white couch, his eyes closed, his breathing becoming labored. He was asleep.

"What were you thinking Jasper? Emmett? It's not a joke."

Edward sharp tone woke Alex from his sleep. He almost begged to be left alone before remembering the events that had occurred not long ago. Slowly coming out of the haziness left from sleeping, Alex opened his eyes completely. He was sitting on the white couch, Bella was next to him, calmly watching her boyfriend and his 'brothers' argue about something. Jacob was on the floor, eating his way through a massive sandwich, his eyes following the argument with amusement.

"We wanted to know his skills," Emmett grumbled, his eyes were downcast almost in shame. Rosalie – Alex had come to know her quite well seeing as no one can speak of anything else but her at school – slapped Emmett across the back of his head.

"Don't be an ass. Why in the world would you need to know that? Now he knows and he'll become a tattle tale! Is that what you want?"

Emmett turned to give his girlfriend an apologetic look, rubbing a hand across the back of his head.

It was as this time that Alex's phone rang. Ignoring the way they all looked at him, he reached into his back pocket, wincing in pain, before answering the phone. It was the caller ID that shocked him. Why would she call him now?

"Sabina," he answered. He didn't hear anything but the rustle of movement and someone panting.

"Alex, help me please" she was whispering, her voice urgent enough to make Alex sit up. "Alex I'm in this church, this church with these murders...Alex...please...help me...I don't know how long..." she started crying in between her sentences.

Tension rolled through his body, he sat up, now listening very closely. "Where are you?" He asked clearly.

"In...I'm in St. Angelica's church in...ah...I don't know...I think it was past Belfair...near the river...Alex please..."

"Ok, Sabina find a place, anywhere and stay hidden. Do you understand?" He said, already standing up.

"Y-yes," she hiccupped. "Please hurry," she whispered before her phone cut off with a beep.

Staring at the phone Alex went through several plans before stopping at the one which seemed most plausible.

But before he could speak, Edward spoke. "I know of St Angelica's," he began. "Let's go, we can make it there in less than fours hours if we hurry."

"You heard everything?" Alex asked turning to face him.

"We all did." Jasper muttered.

"I didn't, would someone tell me what's going on!" Bella exclaimed, jumping to her feet and staring at her boyfriend.

"Loverboy here has to go save his girlfriend from murderers." Jake explained, standing up and a phone in his hand. "I'll see if I can get Sam to send some others to help Loverboy." The phone was already at his ear.

"No...no it would be better if it were just a couple of us. Easy in and easy out." Alex muttered, objecting to the plan of having an army march down there.

Alice shook her head. "No Alex, St. Angelica's isn't a church. It's bait." She said slowly. She stepped closer to Alex. "Tourists are lured there by vampires in the pretence of it being a church. But it's more of a dining arena. And the vampires who are there are without morals or identity. They are vicious. They are what we call the Outcasts and in that sense they are the bad vampires, the ones who should belong in jail. So if one goes in we all have to."

Alex shook his head. This was impossible. "How many are there?"

"Around fifty or so." Alice replied, her eyes glazing over for a moment. "Oh no, we have to hurry. I'm surprised they haven't found her yet but they might! We have to hurry." She muttered, vanishing. Jasper had soon disappeared too.

"Yes, finally, some action!" Emmett exclaimed before disappearing too.

"They are going to get ready for battle. Hurry Alex we must go." Edward said. "Bella stay here with Rosalie and Esme." Rosalie snorted before settling into the white couch. Esme, who had entered after listening to her family discussion, nodded once before turning to Carlisle and pulling him close. Bella reached up to Edward for a kiss.

Jake came back into the house, "Alright, I have Sam sending over some boys. They'll meet us on the way. Let's go quick before these vampires find their dessert."

Alex whitened under that statement.

"Alex, you must stay here and heal. We'll bring her back." Carlisle implored, stepping towards the teen who just shook his head.

"No, I'm going. Let's go."

And then they were all moving towards the garage door, Alice and Jasper already in the Porsche and out the door in the next second with Emmett in the back seat. In the corner of the garage were two motor bikes, Alex and Edward went for them both. Jacob however was stripping in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Alex exclaimed.

"I can't lose anymore clothes...otherwise I have to run around naked." Jacob said before handing his bundle of clothes to Edward to put in the compartment. The next second Jacob had morphed and was leaping through the air as a wolf. Pulling on his helmet Alex started the bike took a deep breath and headed out after Jacob, Edward next to him.

It was amazing though, how he had lived a life without vampires and in the last two hours he was surrounded by them, by the thought of them. The thought was slightly disconcerting. Yet he was grateful to these strangers for helping him, because essentially they were strangers and he was the spy sent to destroy their secrets. He wouldn't know what to do with the when he came back and had to report to Blunt.

All he knew was that he must come back with Sabina and then he'll deal with everything else. Including finding out how Sabina knew he was in America.

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm so sorry for the extremely late update. I have been slowly working on this but this was my first year at university (whoohoo!) and I was busy with everything else that comes with uni. So my exams are almost over and I am hoping to have this story finished by the end of the year or early next year. I don't know if you guys can tell the periods of writers block I had but I can tell. I'm sorry about this chapter. It's not my favourite. It's choppy and not amazing writing. But at least the plot's moving along.**

**By the way, I do not live in America, but I do have google maps. So I googled Forks and than googled Seattle and found Belfair which was a really pretty name and closer to Forks than Seattle. So I chose that. If anyone has been to Belfair I would love to hear from you.**

**REVIEW! It makes all the difference in writing when you get an amazing review with opinions and thoughts. If any inconsistencies and mistakes are found please do tell as I would want to correct them.**


End file.
